robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Robloxian Life Horror
⚠️Warning ⚠️ this diary is incredibly fake, these users don’t exist and neither does the games this never happened in roblox. The dates listed are also fake and puppyLover6677 is not my user Just understand it’s all fake.there also may be a series of different diary’s from different people as well…. 6 March 17 Hi my user name is puppyLover6677 and I’ve been playing roblox for over 4 years but until Now nothing scary happened today as I usually do is check my chat. It was ok nobody chatted me so I just joined a random sever of robloxian life my favourite game as I teleported to the clothes shop to change and look cool. And I realised nobody was in there with me I was all alone. So instead of changing I ran outside to see if I can find anyone.. nobody it was silent really wired actually as normally every server is almost full. So I just shrugged that off and started walking towards the houses hoping to go buy a good one. But as I was walking past some of the basic ones I noticed in the top window rainbow coloured lights was shining through that was weird I thought I was Alone in the server but I clearly wasn’t so I rung the doorbell nobody answered but the door swung open so I walked in running up stairs to see what those lights were I opened the door and saw there was nothing there so I looked out the window and saw a dark shadowy figure standing at the door. Seeing it then vanish. I thought I was going crazy and decided to leave the game. 7 March 17 So today I had a strange message through saying “ puppy, don’t join robloxian life it’s dangerous I thought dangerous meh I love that game I always play it it’s not scary. Well maybe yesterday was a bit creepy but meh. So I stupidly joined ignoring the warning message I got through…it looked fine people was role playing totally normal so I teleported to the clothes shop and saw that all the clothes were all the same Which is weird so I stayed the way I was and walked out.. a few minutes later the server went black out for about 5 minuets when the game retuned the sky was blood red and the building was red the people was black and fat with scary grins on there faces this creeped me out a little so I ran to my house avoiding the black people when I got there my house was totally normal and in the top window was that shadowy figure again. As I tried to get in the door was locked then I realised my friend peppermint-boy joined I ran over to him and shouted leave now while you still can!! He said why. I said look around you can’t you see them. He said no then froze I turned around thinking how can he not see them the people. When I turned back round again to speak to Peppermint-boy and he was gone and in replace was a creepy fat black person with a evil grin. Then my game shut down aka lost connection. 10 March 17 So it’s been two days since I played robloxian life it kinda scared me last time I played so I left it. Today got another message saying “I warned you now you pay” I decided to block this person as I was getting creeped.and play a totally different game dance off as I got spawned the game had already started so I just decided to watch.. the first person to preform was called erikaplayz3 she looked scary like a dark black dress on and a scary face her dance was good so I clapped along rating her 4 stars I said in the chat wow cool scary look. Erika replied what scary look, I don’t look scary! I then realised its not the act it’s the game was that figure here somewhere or is it my imagination….. I decided to watch the other performers the next one was a boy he looked equally scary but this time I noticed on the swing was that dark figure standing there laughing this creeped me out a lot so I left in fear. 12 March 17 So today I logged on checking my chat peppermint boy chatted me saying hey you, I’m watching no good blocking me I’m always here…. I thought that’s not peppermint boy it must be that figure that I don’t know. Then I remembered back to when I played robloxian life when peppermint joined then the black person.. I decided to check on peppermints profile it looked normal apart from the status saying I’m here, ready to get you….. then when I scrolled a back up to the avatar bit it changed to that black creepy guy. I quickly looked back on my home page and all the games were the same “robloxian life” so I had no choice but to play it…as it was loading I noticed the thumbnail changed to that person saying a admin command “ kidnap puppy” so I took a screenshot then it spawned me in the game it looked normal but I knew something wasn’t right I then heard footsteps behind me as I swung around to see who it was that figure was approaching me he stood in front of me and said nighty night then my screen blacked out then my game disconnected again.. 13 March 17 So today I tried to log in and it said banned for 6 days that upset me so I had no choice to make a extra account I called it SecretSpyGirl6677 I logged in then quickly searched for my other account “puppyLover6677” it said no player exists instead what came up under my user was someone called hacker6677 that looked like that figure that attacked me so that the end of puppy and the start of Secret spy girl….